One of the guys
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice,Rosalie,Jessica and Angela are in love with thier best friends. But they've always been classified as one of the guys. Will blonde hair dye, a talent show, bathing suits, truth or dare and a faithful summer at Cullen Resort change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**You may think it's Alyssa. But I'm her older sister Kristen. She said I could use her account. Warning: ADULT CONTENT**

**Apov**

"**I can't believe were going to be seniors in a few months." Rosalie said**

"**I know, but this is summer. This is the time we start our master plan." I said**

"**We will no longer be labeled as one of the guys. This summer we will make Jasper and Emmett ours." I stated**

"**Ow, why did you hit me." we heard Edward yelling at Emmett .**

"**I didn't hit you, I simply high fived your face." Emmett stated.**

**Rose and I rolled our eyes.**

"**Well were going to be at this resort for a while let's make use of the activities board." Jasper said**

**We were at Cullen Resort. It's owned by Emmett and Edward's parents.**

**Every year Rose and I are on the guys teams for almost everything. For the talent show we skate boarded, but not this year. **

"**Rosalie, Alice the swim suit competition is today. Are we getting front row seats to laugh or not." Emmett said**

"**Were not going this time." Rose said**

" **Why not." Jasper asked**

"**Were going to get something to eat , but you guys go ahead." I said**

"**K"**

"**Who wants to play game." Mike suggested.**

**Our friend Jessica is his best friend, but he doesn't know she's in love with him.**

"**K." We all said**

"**How about truth or dare."**

"**Fine."**

**We all sat in a circle.**

"**Ok Alice truth or dare." Mike said**

"**Dare." I stated**

"**I dare you to…. Make out with Jasper. Or do you want be out of the game."**

**I got up and went over to where Jasper was standing, I grabbed his face and kissed him for oh 2 minutes.**

"**There" I said wanting to continue making out with Jasper**

"**Ok Rose truth or Dare." I said**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to… kiss Emmett." I said**

**She looked she was going to explode.**

**She went and sat next to Emmett, grabbed his face and kissed him.**

"**Happy?" she said**

**I nodded.**

"**Can we do rebounds" Rose asked**

"**What the hell is a rebound." Bella asked**

**She was new to the group, she's dating Edward.**

"**It's when you dare the person who dared you." I explained**

"**Oh ok."**

**I nodded.**

"**OK then. But' I don't have anymore ideas so Bella give Alice a dare." Rose said**

**Bella sat and thought.**

"**Ok, I dare you to do your favorite sex position with …Jasper." She said**

**We all stared at her wide eyed. She was usually so quiet.**

"**I don't even know any." I yelled at her.**

"**Then just lay on top of him." Bella said**

" **FINE." I yelled**

**I pointed at Jasper, and then at the sand.**

**He laid down and I laid on top of him.**

**After 10 seconds I got up.**

**I was already soaking wet.**

"**Ok my turn again." I said**

"**Rebound." I said**

" **Rosalie you have to the dare Bella just gave me, with Emmett." I said**

"**I don't know any either." Rose yelled**

"**Then do what I had to do, lay on top of him." I said**

**She did as I dared her.**

**Then she got up.**

********

**When the game was done we all got up. **

**After everyone walked away I stayed with Rose, and Bella.**

"**Bella ?" Rose and I said**

"**Yah." she said**

"**Thanks." we said**

"**Huh." Bella said confused**

" **I like Jasper a lot, and you just made part of my non existent sexcapades come true." I said**

"**Same here except with Emmett and mine dreams are probably more vivid." Rose giggled**

"**We've always been classified as one of the guys, and you just brought down that factor. I can tell. They may be our best friends , but were in love with them." I said**

"**You too." We heard a voice.**

"**Hey Jessica." we said**

"**You like Mike , us too. Not like that we both like our best friends." Rose stated**

"**You like your best friends as well" Angela said**

"**Yah, you like Ben." I asked**

**Angela nodded.**

"**Were going to make them want us." Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, and I promised**

"**OK first we must discuss girl code rules of guys." I stated**

**They all nodded.**

"**No one, and I mean no outside of this group is allowed to know about our plan. If our plan is not working we meet back at one of our rooms and discuss a new one. If any are to get suspicious we cut off the plan for one week." I said**

"**Whacha doin" Edward said sitting with Bella.**

**Bella pretended to zip her mouth and throw away the key.**

**Then Edward kissed her.**

"**We were discussing girl code." Bella blurted out.**

"**Girl what." Edward said**

"**Girl code, it's book written by a group of 5 girls you know." I explained**

"**Are those five girls you, Bella, Rosalie, Jessica , and Angela." Edward asked**

**We all nodded.**

"**Ok first things first, shopping is absolutely necessary." I said**

"**NOOOOOOOO, Edward save me." Bella yelled**


	2. My new account

**HI people who like this story. I have my own account now it's Kristen Lee Lutz.**

**Alyssa and I were fighting for the right to be a Lutz, or to be with our imaginary Kellan, and me being the oldest won. So, Alyssa if you reading this ha-ha in your face. So to find the rest of the chapters of this go to my profile.**


End file.
